The fishing lure art is replete with devices for storing lures, ranging from simple compartmentalized tackle boxes to the sophisticated lure storage container of Bruce described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,952. The object of many of these devices, particularly those intended for the storage of crankbait lures with treble hooks, is to provide convenient access to the lures while preventing the lure hook from becoming entangled.